


deepest blue

by kamyska



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blood and Gore, M/M, Sirens, homoerotic blood licking, that's basically it, they eat men for fun, very vague mythology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamyska/pseuds/kamyska
Summary: At the bottom of the ocean, Hyunjin wakes. There is a ship nearby. It is time to hunt.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43





	deepest blue

**Author's Note:**

> i just want to reiterate there is graphic gore in this!! if you are alright with that please enjoy!
> 
> (a pod is the proper name for a group of dolphins which i stole for my group of mermaids/sirens)

At the bottom of the ocean, Hyunjin wakes. There is a ship nearby. It is time to hunt.

He lies still for a sliver of time, listening. The creaking of wood, still far from where he is, but unmistakable in the quiet of the sea. A large ship, merchant perhaps. They can expect a crew of twenty at least. Hyunjin’s mouth waters and he opens his eyes.

Around him, the rest of the pod is waking slowly. It is dark in their cavern and their bodies, almost invisible in sleep, only become distinguishable as they awake. A flash of silver eyes, before the pupils get so blown they’re black, the white of bared teeth as they listen to the creaking of the ship getting closer. Purple, turquoise, aquamarine of scales lighting up as blood rushes under them, their bodies getting ready for what is to come. They are most beautiful like this, Hyunjin thinks, hungry, ready to kill.

The ship is getting closer, the sighs of the wood above them louder now and Hyunjin can practically smell the blood on the tip of his tongue, hear the phantom of screams, high pitched and pathetic in the face of their malice, in the face of their glory. Hunger runs through his veins and he taps the tips of his nails on the scales of his stomach impatiently, the sharp pearl of them sounding almost metallic on impact. He meets eyes with the others, black to black to black, eight pairs, all full of bloodlust. They nod in unison. It is time.

The pod is beautiful when they hunt and most beautiful in motion, the colours of their scales shifting as their fins move, their hair a halo around their faces. Ocean creatures make way for them as they swim up, instinct guiding them to keep away from those they know to be predators. In this moment, the ocean is theirs, they’ll forfeit it back to other life when they go back to sleep.

The water changes around Hyunjin as they swim closer to the surface, the light of the moon reaching him now, turning the world around lighter and lighter still, the proximity to the surface making it warm, uncomfortably, almost unbearably so, adding to the fever that comes with hunting. Hyunjin’s mind is euphoric, delirious, blood-mad. Finally, they have reached the surface.

Under the light of the moon Hyunjin can see his veins run dark under the translucent skin on his arms, can see the outline of Felix’s heart in his chest as he flips onto his back to bathe in the moment before the main event starts. He returns his smile, ravenous, sharp and full of teeth. 

The ship is right in front of them now, so close Hyunjin could touch it with his fin if he wanted to. There is no need for that though, no need to try and compromise the vessel, try and sink it to get to the men onboard. They don’t need brute force to get what they want.

From the other side of the ship, Hyunjin hears Chan’s voice set the first tone. He throws his head back, looks at the moon and joins the singing. The song is ancient, primal, engraved in the marrow of Hyunjin’s bones. It slithers from his core up his throat, glides over his tongue, tangles in his teeth before it leaves his mouth and joins the voices of the others. They twist together and rise up from the surface to the deck of the ship, eerie and enticing. 

“Come, come, come,” the song whispers.

The first splash is on the other side of the boat, where the song started. The sailor who was at the wheel, closest to them, now overboard and Hyunjin listens as Chan’s voice fades away. The first kill is always his, the privilege of the oldest, of the leader. There is no need for the others to be jealous, though, there will be plenty for everyone soon. 

Sound of a second body hitting water, barely distinguishable over the song. Whoever stood watch on the fore. The man manages a scream, short and high pitched, and it becomes a part of the song for a second. A flash of a new voice, gone as quickly as it appeared. The song continues on, winding around the ship, “rouse, wake, come, come, come to us.”

And come they do. Soon there is one for Hyunjin, too, a body falling in the water before him, eyes glossed over, the magic of their song having taken over him completely. There is a flash of realization as Hyunjin grips him and the man’s mouth opens to scream but it dies when Hyunjin sinks his teeth into his neck, deliriously hungry.

He tastes salt, first, the ocean’s claim on this man, and then, finally, the tang of the blood, hot and metallic as it spills over Hyunjin’s tongue, his lips, drips from his chin. He sinks his nails into the man’s chest then, closes his fist around his heart just in time to feel it beat for the last time before he rips it out, blood sticky where it weeps down his fingers, over his wrist. It bursts on his tongue when he takes a bite, hot and heavy and Hyunjin closes his eyes and feels the life rush through his body, biting into it again and again until there is none left, until he has swallowed every last piece.

When he opens his eyes again the world around him is bathed in red. It is the paint on his hands and down his chest, it is Changbin to his left running a bloody hand through his hair and leaving a red streak in it, it is the body of the man Hyunjin just killed slowly coloring the water around it. On Hyunjin’s right Felix is red, too, blood dripping from his mouth and a blush dusting his cheeks, the rush of fresh blood visible on his skin. 

He’s holding a heart in his hand, half-eaten and messy, and he makes eye-contact with Hyunjin as he raises it to his mouth again, bites it, black eyes not leaving Hyunjin’s for even a second as his teeth tear through flesh and sinew and he chews, swallows. In the middle of all this he is alluring, is graceful, is shining. If it were by him, Hyunjin thinks foolishly, he doesn’t think he’d mind getting eaten either. 

Felix finally blinks, their connection severed, as he swallows the last piece of his meal, uses his red-covered fingers to beckon Hyunjin closer. Hyunjin swims to him and now it’s his time to glare as he takes each of Felix’s fingers one by one and brings them to his mouth, sucks them in, tongues the warm blood off. He feels Felix shiver against him, maybe an aftereffect of the blood consumed, maybe in response to Hyunjin licking gently over his palm, down his wrist all the way to the dip of his elbow to kiss a runaway drop of human off his skin.

Their eyes are still locked when Hyunjin drops Felix’s hand and moves closer, slowly, slowly, the calmest of tides coming onto shore, until their lips are touching and Hyunjin sees Felix’s eyes flutter closed, follows suit. Felix’s lips are warm from the feeding and slick, the taste of him covered up with the salty tang of human blood and Hyunjin kisses his mouth clean, claims it back for himself as Felix sighs into him, clutches at his sides, surges up for more.

The magic of their song dances around them, still, as they kiss the red off their skin, and Hyunjin’s head swims with it all. The song, the blood, the kisses, the heat of the water, the carnage that they’ve caused. How the blood has made the surface water as dark as the deepest pit of the ocean where they come from. The power that comes with hunting, with killing, with stealing someone’s life.

When they separate, Felix’s eyes are still black. Still hungry. Hyunjin is too. Somewhere on the other side of the ship he hears another body fall into the water. They smile at each other. The feast is not yet over.

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it this far i luv u
> 
> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kamyskamyska)


End file.
